Finding my other half
by oasis2450
Summary: this is an experiment, please review so i can get feedback wether or not to continue it.


**Finding my other half**

**Hey guys, oasis2450 here, I had this idea from watching the synchronicity trilogy (which is now finished) on YouTube, then this idea popped into my head, why not make Len a knight trying to rescue the princess to which he was charged to protect. No its not going to be a synchronicity story with my twist to it, this is going to be original, well I guess the plot will be similar it will definitely have a different setting though…To those of you who are waiting for my sequel to Regal, I'm sorry its taking so long to write, I just kinda lost it on that story, I will keep trying to write for your sakes though. ENJOI!**

The light of the fire glinted off of the steel of my blade as I held it to the green haired thief's throat.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you right where you stand thief," I said, tightening the grip on my sword.

"Go ahead, I'm not afraid to die, and there's no one left to miss me, so why don't you just do me a favor right now and kill me," She said, her cold green eyes staring into my own cerulean ones.

"Not the last words of a thief, what trickery is this?" I asked cautiously, for all I knew, this thief could have friends concealed somewhere nearby.

"There is no trick to what I say, thief's honor," she said, holding up her left hand and placing her right hand over her heart.

"You put up a good fight, and since you showed me honor, I will show you honor as well," I said, sheathing my sword.

"Thanks I guess," she said, brushing her green locks out of her eyes.

"We got off to a rough start, what's your name?" I asked, holding out my arm in a warriors greeting.

"It's Gumi," She said, returning the gesture, "and yours?"

"Len," I said, "its dark, why not sleep here at camp, I have plenty food."

"You already spared my life, you don't have to," Gumi said, picking up her fallen short blade from the ground.

"No, I insist," I said, gesturing to the log by the fire.

"I guess I could," Gumi said, sitting down on the log, I sat on the other side of the fire.

"Now that we're on friendlier terms, what's your story, what led you to be a thief?" I asked, reaching into my backpack and pulling out another rabbit haunch for Gumi.

"It's a long story filled with sadness and betrayal, you don't want to hear it," Gumi said, taking the offered meat and biting into the salted meat hungrily.

"Of course I would," I said, offering her a bottle of ale.

"Well it all started when I was little, my brother and I were orphans in Ostrhinesburg, growing up there was tough, we barely got by, I always had to steal for mine and my brother's sake, but it was never enough, he just kept getting sicker and sicker, and by the end I was so desperate for help," Gumi sobbed out, her hands covering her face.

"Shhhh, it's okay Gumi, it wasn't your fault," I said, moving next to her and holding her to my chest.

"Yes it was," she sobbed into my chest, "I wasn't good enough to save my brother."

"he's in a better place now, if it'll help, tomorrow when we wake we can travel to Ostrhinesburg together and pay our respects to him in Sovengarde," I said, tilting her head up to see what she thought.

"I guess that would be okay, thank you Len," Gumi said, hugging me.

**The next day…..**

I woke up to Gumi shaking me vigorously.

"Wake up Len," Gumi said, still shaking me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, immediately sitting up and reflexively reaching for my sword.

"It's morning and I made breakfast," Gumi said, grabbing my hand and pulling me up.

"Oh, you didn't have to," I said, dropping my sword next to the fur I slept on.

"Yes I did, I had to try to repay you somehow," Gumi said cheerily, acting the exact opposite from the last night.

Gumi handed me a hot bowl of oatmeal.

"Thanks Gumi," I said, digging in.

"It's the least I could do after all you did for me," Gumi said, taking a tentative bite of her oatmeal, "Which reminds me, what lead you to traveling alone?"

"Ah, now that is a good story," I said, pausing for effect, "As you may have guessed from my armor, I am a knight, I was charged with protecting the princess of the yellow kingdom while she was here in Tamriel on diplomatic business, but she was kidnapped, so now I'm trying to find her."

"Oh, that's terrible," Gumi said sympathetically placing her hand on my shoulder.

"It's not all bad, in the meantime, I've traveled more than my friends back in the yellow kingdom have, and I've met some interesting people along the way, such as yourself," I said, looking into Gumi's emerald eyes.

"Sounds like it was fun so far," Gumi said, staring back.

"Indeed it was, but along with fun it's been dangerous," I said, finally looking away.

We sat in an awkward silence after that statement; I just finished eating my oatmeal and washed out the bowl in a nearby stream.

"Are you ready to leave to Ostrhinesburg yet?" I asked Gumi while I packed my stuff in my pack.

"Yeah, let's go," Gumi said, letting the last syllable of her sentence trail off.

**A/N:**** hey guys, what'd you think? And I know I kinda stole some names from Skyrim I couldn't help it, the music in synchronicity kinda reminded me of Skyrim and I thought it would be cool to add some names from Skyrim. Tell me what you guys think, ciao!**


End file.
